Falltangel School
by DescajinseokKIM237
Summary: Seokjin tak pernah membayangkan dirinya terjebak dalam sebuah sekolah dengan mahkluk-makhluk aneh yang mengatakan diri mereka Fallen Angel. Seokjin hanya manusia biasa pada awalnya. Namun sialnya sebuah surat mengubah segalanya. Haruskah dia menyesal? Ataukah bangga terjebak dalam dunia para malaikat. Inikah Surga?/"Angels & Demons tidak akan pernah menyatu"/ Benarkah?


**Title :** **Falltangel School**

 **Author : Descaqueen**

 **Genre : Family, Romance** **, Fantasy**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : Bangtan Sonyeondan**

 **And other**

 **Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

 **Warning :** **BxB,** **Typos yang bertebaran, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

 **Summary :**

 ** _Seokjin tak pernah membayangkan dirinya terjebak dalam sebuah sekolah dengan mahkluk-makhluk aneh yang mengatakan diri mereka Fallen Angel. Seokjin hanya manusia biasa pada awalnya. Namun sialnya sebuah surat mengubah segalanya. Haruskah dia menyesal? Ataukah bangga terjebak dalam dunia para malaikat. Inikah Surga?/"Angels & Demons tidak akan pernah menyatu"/ Benarkah?  
_**

 **** Descaqueen Present ****

 **Falltangel School ***

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seokjin meremas sedikit takut sebuah surat yang terkirim atas namanya. Jelas sekali itu untuk dirinya namanya Kim Seokjin terpampang nyata disana. Yang membuatnya takut adalah ini adalah surat yang ke 8 yang diterimanya hari ini. takut sekaligus geram, kali saja ini adalah tindakan kaum jahil yang ingin mempermainkannya. Tapi, apa iya ada orang seniat itu mengerjainya? Surat itu berwarna coklat ada nuansa klasik yang unik dikarenakan ornamen meliuk disekeliling body amplop surat itu. Seokjin ta berniat membaca namun selalu saja dia merobek bagian amplop surat dan mendesah membaca isi surat tersebut.

 _Kepada yang terhormat_

 _ **Kim Seokjin**_

 _Kami mengundang anda untuk bergabung disekolah kami Falltangel School. Nama anda telah terdaftar di Anemon Genus. Mohon segera konfirmasi kehadiran anda dengan mencap surat ini dengan setetes darah anda._

 _Note: Kami akan terus mengirim surat sampai ananda mengkonfirmasi._

 _Tertanda_

 _Headmaster Bang_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Jin? Bantu ayah menata piring" suara ayahnya menyadarkan Seokjin. Bergegas menghampiri ayahnya.

"Apa masakan ayah hari ini?" Seokjin menata dua pring, dua mangkuk dan dua pasang sumpit lalu mengmbil tempat disebelah ayahnya duduk untuk menikmati masakan sederhana ayahnya.

"Hanya telur balado dan sup jagung" Seokjin tersenyum bersemangat meletakkan surat yang baru diterimanya asal. Mengambil nasi dan lauk untuk ayahnya lantas mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu Jin? apa ada masalah?" kebiasaan sang ayah saat mereka mulai menyuap makanan kemulut. Berbicara saat makan memang tak sopan tapi percayalah Seokjin malah merasa hal itu menyenangkan.

"Biasa saja yah. Dosennya masih kejam. Tugasnya banyak" keluhnya sembari memasukkan apa saja kedalam mulutnya dengan lahap.

"Seokjin-ah apa kau menerima surat?" seokjin memandangi ayahnya sedangkan ayahnya menatap lurus kearah surat yang terletak tak berdaya dimeja makan tepat disamping piring Seokjin.

"Surat iseng ayah. Mungkin ada orang kurang kerjaan mengirimiku surat aneh. Tak usah dipedulikan" Seokjin berusaha untuk tak mengacuhkan surat itu dengan mengambil dua butir lagi telur balado buatan ayahnya. Namun yang terjadi kemudian dirinya hampir tersedak saat dengan nada santainya sang ayah berkata

"Itu dari Falltangel School kan? mereka baru mengirimimu sekarang?"

.

.

Seokjin berguling tak karuan di ranjang abu-abunya. Menganggap orang tua sendiri gila itu dosa tidak yah? Hal ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ayahnya berkata bahwa mereka memiliki garis keturunan malaikat. Alias dirinya seorang malaikat begitu?

"Konyol sekali ayah. Kali ini lawakannya tak lucu" gerutunya. Usianya kini 22 tahun dan dia mahasiswa akhir di salah satu Universitas seni terkenal di kotanya. Dia sedikit tak terima jika ayahnya memberi tipuan kecil dengan mengatakan sesuatu tentang malaikat. Makhluk yang tak bisa dilihat oleh manusia.

Tok tok

"Boleh ayah masuk?" itu ayahnya yang mengetuk. Choi Siwon dengan senyuman teduhnya menghampiri putra satu-satunya.

"Ini ada surat lagi" Ujarnya menyodorkan surat ke Seokjin yang duduk menghadap dirinya.

"Ayah kita harus lapor polisi. Orang ini mengirimiku surat terus menerus. Aku takut dia penguntit cabul ayah. Anakmu ini bisa saja dinodai oleh pengirim surat tak jelas ini" ucap Seokjin polos penuh kekhawatiran. Pecah tawa Siwon mendengar ucapan Sekjin.

"Tidak anakku. Aku tahu kamu pasti merasa ini gila. Tapi surat di hadapanmu itu benar adanya." Seokjin memandang bingung ayahnya. Sang ayah mengambil tempat tepat di samping Seokjin duduk diatas ranjangnya. Siwon mengamati kamar anak tunggalnya. Warnanya didominasi Abu-abu dengan memadukan beberapa hiasan hitam putih. Sedikit berbeda dari kamarnya yang serba putih.

"Apa maksudnya ayah. Ayah kau bukan Malaikat. Meski Ahjumma-ahjumma sering memujimu seperti malaikat tapi kau hanya manusia biasa yang mengurus gereja kecil dikota kita ayah. Umurku 22 tahun untuk mengingatkan ayah" Seokjin mengelak pembicaraan sang Ayah. Namun dia tak mengelak elusan di rambut hitam kelamnya.

"Ah kau benar. _Zennon_ ku sudah hidup selama ini. Ayah senang telah berhasil membuatmu tumbuh seperti ini"

"Ayah, namaku Seokjin. Kim Seokjin bukan _Zennon._ Lagian aku masih tak habis pikir kenapa namaku tak bermarga sama sepertimu. Aku ingin menjadi Choi Seokjin ayah, biar mereka berhenti meledekku sebagai anak angkat Ayah" Seokjin merengek. Siwon tersenyum simpul. Rasanya baru kemarin dia mengangkat bayi beraura kelabu itu menangis kencang dikedua tangannya sekarang bayi itu sudah bisa merengek manja dengannya.

"Namamu ikut marga ibumu"

"Ah dan lagi, siapa ibuku ayah? Kim mana yang sudah menelantarkanku setelah mengklaim namaku harus bermarga kim" Siwon cuman terkekeh melihat putranya. Dibukanya surat yang diabaikan Seokjin.

"Lihat, surat ini adalah aksesmu ke Falltangel School. Sekolah tempat dimana seharusnya kamu berada" Seokjin mendecih belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Aku adalah salah satu malaikat yang jatuh Seokjinah. Benar-benar malaikat bukan seperti malaikat yang diserukan ibu-ibu tetangga kita. Malaikat tertampan di kompleks" Siwon terkikik geli dengan ucapannya yang narsis.

"Lihatlah ini. Kau liat garis yang membentang dijari manisku" Siwon menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearah putranya. Seokjin terkejut saat melihat ada garis dengan hiasan daun-daun yang membentuk sebuah nama _Choinel_. Sebelumnya dirasa tanda itu tak pernah ada di jari ayahnya.

" _Andrew Choinel_ nama malaikatku. Karena satu kesalahan _Goddity_ membuangku kebumi. Ini semua karena _Theos_ yang sedang bosan itu mempermainkanku. Kau tahu, aku dulunya Malaikat kesayangan di Falltangel School sayang sekali sekarang aku tak bisa menginjakkan kakiku di Falltangel School Dan _Clara Jardime._ sekolah dan istana untuk para malaikat seperti kita"

"Ayah tidak sedang mendongengkan?" Seokjin menatap tak percaya ucapan sang Ayah tadi. Apa-apaan itu _Goddity, clara, angel-angel_ Seokjin merasa canggung mendengarnya.

"Sekarang buka bajumu" Perintah Siwon. Seokjin mau membantah tapi sang ayah malah melotot jenaka.

"Pergilah ke cermin disana. Lihatlah tanda di dekat pusarmu" Seokjin menurut. Dirinya mematut kecermin panjang melihat dirinya utuh dicermin. Seokjin menelisik sekujur tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Jikapun ada hanya sebuah tahi lalat didekat pusarnya. Dan sudah ada sejak dirinya kecil.

"Cuman Tahi lalat saja ayah. Ayah sendiri tau dari dulukan. Nih tidak ada yang aneh" Seokjin memandangi ayahnya. Melihat sang ayah yang menatapnya serius.

"Tetap ditempatmu _Zennon_. Ayah tidak menerima penolakan. Berdirilah dengan tegap. Apapun yang terjadi jangan mendekati ayah" Tihta sang ayah.

"Ayah ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-ti- ARGGGGHHH SAKITTTTT" Seokjin tak menyelesaikan protesnya terhadap sang Ayah saat perutnya serasa di bakar oleh api biru terpanas. Kulit perutnya serasa robek.

"AYAAHH TOLOOONG.. SAKITTT"

"ARGGGGHHH"

Ayahnya hanya memejamkan mata ditempatnya. Sambil terlihat komat kamit entah apa yang dia baca. Seokjin ingin melangkah mendekati sang ayah. Meminta tolong membebaskan dirinya dari rasa sakit yang terkira. Tapi ayahnya tak bergeming. Kakinya serasa terikat dan badannya seakan terdorong hanya untuk memandang kearah depan. Dihadapannya sekarang hanya ada dirinya yang bertelanjang dada dengan raut wajah kesakitan namun titik tahi lalat dipusarnya tadi terlihat memanjang semakin menmajang dengan gerakan zigzag.

Semakin bergerak titik tersebut menjadi garis, tubuh Seokjin didera rasa sakit yang mematikan. Seokjin menangis ditempat takut dan juga sakit tiada tara. Matanya melirik kearah sang ayah yang kini membuka matanya menyaksikan kesakitan Seokjin seorang diri.

"Ay -aargggghhh" bahkan untuk memanggil ayahnya sudah tak sanggup. Pandangan Seokjin kembali lurus namun tidak fokus. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menutup matanya menangis kencang. Tak lama rasa sakitnya berkurang dan rasa panas tadi seolah tersiram air dingin. Garis yang seperti api tadi kini menjalar seperti air yang mengalir. Penuh kesejukan.

"Hikshiks" suara isakan masih membekas meski perlahan sakitnya mulai hilang. Sebuah tangan merengkuh tubuh Seokjin yang melemas.

"Ayah" lirihnya.

Siwon memeluk Seokjin. Membantu anaknya yang masih syok dengan kejadian tadi.

"Lihatlah kedepan" pinta ayahnya. Seokjin melihat kearah depan. Perutnya yang tadi polos kini memiliki pola hitam zigzag seperti petir diatas pusarnya. Tepat dibawah pusarnya ada sebuah nama yang terukir.

" _Zennoniel_ " pekik Seokjin

"Selamat datang di dunia angels, _Zennoniel,_ putra kesayangan ayah" Siwon tersenyum menenangkan Seokjin yang masih terlena oleh kesakitannya.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya Seokjin di paksa percaya oleh Angels-angels yang diceritakan ayahnya. Surat iseng itu berhenti terkirim saat Seokjin meneteskan darahnya dikertas surat seperti perintah dri surat-surat yang diterimanya. Sekarang dia berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang jalannya sangat panjang dengan disekelilingi oleh pohon-pohon. Tempat ini merupakan sebuah pulau didekat pulau jeju. Pulau kecil yang bahkan Seokjin sangsi keberadaannya ada di peta.

" _Falltangel ada di pulau Neviditelny dekat pulau Jeju. Kita harus naik Helikopter kesana. Tenang saja, Falltangel telah menyiapkan transportasi untuk dirimu. Ayahnya juga sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan Angels."_ Jelas sang ayah saat mereka menyiapkan keberangkatan.

"Seokjinah" Siwon mengagetkan Seokjin yang menatap gerang tinggi.

"Ayah Cuma bisa mengantar sampai disini" jelas Siwon dengan senyum sedih.

"Kenapa yah?" pekik Seokjin segera digamit tangan ayahnya.

"Ayah sudah tak bisa berada dikawasan Angels. Katakan pada ayah, apa kau melihat gerbang besar?"

Putranya mengangguk.

"Ayah hanya melihat pagar kayu, nak"

Seokjin terkaget.

"Ayah~" pandangnya terkejut. Apa matanya salah?

"Matamu tidak salah nak. Tapi memang ayah sudah tak dapat akses masuk kesana. Dengarkan ayah, belajarlah menjadi Malaikat yang baik disana. Jangan sekali-kali berurusan dengan para Demon. Mereka membawa aura kelam dan bibit kejahatan. Ayah tidak mau putra ayah menjadi makhluk jahat" jelas Siwon yang dibalas pelototan Seokjin.

"D-D-DE-DEMON? Ayah maksudnya itu setan? Hantu? Ayah kita pulang saja. Seokjin tidak berani" Seokjin mendorong tubuh ayahnya. Berharap sang ayah akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Sejak awal di sudah meragukan tempat ini. Ayahnya hanya menyebut Malaikat tidak pernah menyinggung masalah Demon,setan, hantu dan apapun itu. Seokjin tidak suka hal berbau horor.

"Oh apa ayah tak menjelaskan kepadamu yah? Falltangel School adalah sekolah Khusus malaikat jatuh dan terbuang oleh _Goddity_. Malaikat jatuh dan terbuang itu malaikat seperti ayah dan juga Demon anakku. Kami semua adalah Malaikat pada dulunya" jelas Siwon. Dan Seokjin merasa pilihannya untuk mengikuti ayahnya salah.

'Tuan Siwon anda sudah sampai?" sebuah suara menginterupsi Seokjin untuk membuat Siwon membatalkan niatnya Ke pulau Neviditelny. Nampak pria tambun datang dengan seragam putih nampak menunduk hormat ke arah Siwon.

"Tak usah begitu _Matthew_ aku sudah bukan Angeliel lagi." Ujar Siwon sopan.

"Bagiku kau adalah Angeliel yang selalu ku hormati. Hm, apa dia anakmu _Choinel_?" ujarnya sambil melihat Seokjin menilai. Seokjin sedikit mundur kebelakang ayahnya. Persis anak 5 tahun yang ketakutan. Padahal umurnya itu sekarang 22 tahun.

"Yah begitulah Shindong ah. Dia memang sedikit penakut. Jin ah beri salam pada paman Shindong" Siwon menyenggol bahu lebar anaknya. Seokjin menunduk canggung.

"Halo paman saya Kim Seokjin" salamnya. Shindong melihat siwon terkejut.

"Kau memberikan marganya pada anakmu?" Jelas sekali ada nada keberatan pada Shindong.

Siwon cuman terkekeh pelan.

"Bukannya begitu peraturannya? Sudahlah Shindong ah, kau membuat putraku kebingungan. Sebaiknya kalian segera masuk Falltangel." Seokjinmasih setia menggamit lengan Siwon. Siwon seakan melihat putranya yang berusia 5 tahun tengah merengek padanya saat melihat penjual Gulali di taman gereja.

"Ada apalagi bukannya sudah ayah jelaskan tadi? Sudah tak apa-apa jangan takut. Di sana banyak orang baik yang akan menjagamu. Lebih dari ayah yang sudah tua ini"

Seokjin melihat ayahnya lama. Seokjin memang bukanlah anak laki-laki yang gengsi memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya kepada orangtuanya. Sungguh baginya Siwon sang ayah adalah pusat hidupnya. Tak pernah dalam seharipun mereka terpisah. Sebuah pelukan hangat melingkup keduanya.

"Kalau aku rindu ayah bagaimana?" tanyanya

"Kau bebas mengunjungiku nak. Atau ayah akan berkunjung disini. Ayah masih diizinkan berada dizona aman ini."

"Hah~ baiklah ayah. Awas kalau aku pulang ayah sudah menikah. Aku tidak menerima ibu manapun. Ayah cuman milikku~" tukas Seokjin. Shindong dan Sion terkekeh melihat putra Siwon itu.

"Iya nak. Belajar yang rajin. Ingat jadi Malaikat yang baik. Menjauhlah dari para kaum Demon.. Ayah menyayangimu selalu"

.

.

Seokjin memasuki sebuah tempat yang disekelilingi oleh tanaman merambat dan juga bunga-bunga cantik. Shindong tetap menuntut Seokjin.

"Apa masih jauh paman?" tanyanya sopan.

"Sedikit lagi. Kau lihat Air mancur disana disitulah tempatnya" Shindong menunjuk sebuah jalanan yang memeiliki air mancur besar. Mata Seokjin terbelalak.

'Indah. Sangat indah'Pekiknya semangat.

Tempat itu di dominasi oleh warna putih. Ada patung-patung bak pria yunani yang dengan gagahnya menghiasi tiap jalan setapak yang dilalui Seokjin. Sampai pada sebuah bangun megah besar dihadapannya.

'Falltangel School' lirih Seokjin melihat sebuah papan pengenal di depan gerbang utama.

"Kita sudah sampai. Nah silahkan masuk" Shindong mempersilahkan Seokjin masuk kedalam gerbang. Bau wangi langsung menusuk indera penciumannya. Ada bau kayu manis, Pancake, madu dan beberapa wangian yang sangat disukai Seokjin.

Seokjin melihat sekekeliling ada banyak orang yang berdiri di jalanan memakai pakaian seperti tersenyum ramah saat mata mereka bertemu dengan Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk sopan.

"Tuan. Tuan. Maaf saya " mata Seokjin memicing sepertinya dia mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan penuh putus asa dan frustasi.

Buaggh

Seokjin merasa terpanggil saat melihat di sayap kiri di dekat gerbang suara itu berasal. Seokjin mengintip. Selain gerbang yang dilaluinya ada gerbang lain rupanya yang bersampingan dengan gerbang yang dilaluinya.

"Maaf kan saya tuan.. maaf..."

"Kau pikir dirimu yang kotor itu bisa menyentuh barangku sembarangan rasakan ini"

Duaaak

Seokjin melihat semuanya bagaimana, seorang wanita yang menerima perlakuan tidak baik dari seseorang lelaki yang memakai seragam berwarna hitam pekat. Seokjin ingin membantu namun Shindong mengehntikan tindakannya.

"Kenapa? Paman tak melihat wanita itu disiksa?" protes Seokjin pada Shindong.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas mereka tuan. Dan jangan panggil saya paman. Panggil saja _Matthew_."

" _Matthew_ apa maksudmu itu menjadi tugas mereka?"

"Aku dan dia sama. kami adalah penjaga gerbang di Falltangel. Aku bersyukur menjadi penjaga di jalur Angels. Gerbang disebelah sana khusus untuk para Demon"

"Jadi yang berseragam hitam tadi Demon?" mata Seokjin kembali membulat.

"Tapi kenapa tidak seram yah?" tanyanya lagi.

Dibayangan Seokjin yang namanya Demon, setan, hantu adalah mereka dengan perawakan menyeramkan dengan darah yang ada disekelilingnya. Tapi tadi dia jelas melihat laki-laki yang berseragam rapi. Dengan tas menggantung dipundaknya dan juga rambut yang berwarna-warni. Seperti tak ada bedanya dunia malaikat jatuh dan manusia pada umumnya.

"Kenapa terkejut begitu tuan. Ini sekolah tentu saja semuanya harus rapi. Biarpun itu Demon." Shindong terkekeh.

"Tuan pasti lebih terkejut jika sudah masuk kedalam. Ayo kita keruang Headmaster. Beliau sudah sangat menunggumu"

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar nampak sosok pria tambun tengah berdiskusi dengan cermin dihadapannya.

"Apa benar anak itu akan bersekolah hari ini disini? Bukannya itu sudah sangat terlambat Bang. Usianya sudah 22 tahun. Dan juga kau taukan status darahnya"

" _Mirela_ kau sudah mendengarnyakan? Ini sebenarnya masih misteri. Kau tahu, kita sudah memprediksi bahwa dia tak akan bisa mendapatkan akses memasuki falltangel namun _Stu Book_ di Anemon bersinar terang dan namanya tercantum disana. Aku sudah mencoba mendiskusikannya dengan Lee Headmaster dia juga terkejut tapi kami bisa apa kalau namanya tercatat di _Stu Book_. _Stu Book_ adalah hal yang mutlak sama halnya catatan _Theos_." Pria tambun ini menjelaskan sembari menatap lawan bicaranya dibalik cermin.

"Apa yang sedang _Theos_ rencanakan kali ini. Aku berharap dia tak main-main lagi. Terakhir main-main dia mengacaukan seisi Falltangel dengan kejadian Black day itu. Aku sendiri masih merinding mengingatnya" _Mirela_ gadis dalam cermin itu meringis tak nyaman.

"Yah kau benar. Namun semua ini sudah menjadi ketetapan _Theos._ Kita tak bisa membantah apa yang sudah digariskan oleh _Theos._ Karena _Theos_ adalah jalan takdir yang tak terbantahkan." Pria tambun itu lantas duduk di kursi besarnya. Saat dia mendengarkan suara langkah kaki menuju kantornya. Gadis didalam cermin itu menghela napas panjang. Memandangi pintu kayu itu sebelum menghilang dari dalam cermin.

"Bang Headmaster saya sudah membawa tuan yang sangat ada nantikan" Shindong membuka pintu dan menampilkan penampakan Seokjin dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans longgar. Jangan lupakan tasa ransel abu-abul yang dipanggulnya. Seokjin mendadak bingung.

"Perkenalkan namamu tuan" Pinta Shindong.

"Ah iya, Hallo saya Seokjin. Kim Seokjin" Seokjin tertunduk dalam saat melihat papan nama Headmaster dihadapannya. Dia si kepala sekolah itu rupanya. Pikir Seokjin.

"Selamat datang di Falltangel School. Sekolah para Fallen Angel yang beruntung. Saya Bang Si Hyuk, kau bisa memanggilku Headmaster Bang"

Seokjin menghela napas panjang. Dia merasa kehidupannya di sekolah ini akan sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Bahkan mungkin Hidupnya akan berupa total. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Siwon menghampiri. _'Aku merindukanmu yah'_

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

Oke saya lagi gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen bikin FF yang ada Angel-Demonnya. Mungkin karena saya lagi kena efek Zombienya BTS di Run 24. Liat mereka teriak-teriak ketakutan bikin ku ngakak sakit perut. Udah pada nonton kan? yg ngakak angkat tangaaaannn 😊

Cuman mau bilang silahkan di review... hehehe..

Bye bye...

Jangan Lupa Vote BTS di MAMA yah ARMY-deul.. Sarangahae :* :*

*Descaqueen*

26 Oktober 2017 21:48


End file.
